Star Spirit Planning (Scrapped)
Season 3 #Brave New World #*Aeron gets trapped aboard a seemingly abandoned space station. Meanwhile, the Zodiac Organization is beginning to reform under the flag of Zodiac NEO. #Unnamed 2nd Episode #Unnamed 3rd Episode #The Shaking of Leaves #*While Isaac leaves on a business trip, Moranna and Theo investigate Moranna's unclear origins. #King's Crossing #*Kucorbian's mind takes over Napoleon's body, putting Theo and Nova in the fight of their lives. #Fade to Black #*Kucorbian has gained his own body, but still outclasses even Technova. The only hope may lie in someone completely untrustworthy. #Karma Police #*Sybil accidentally gains information about Zodiac NEO, which places her on the new Scorpio (Malincious Crow)'s hitlist. #Gone Away #*Divara tries to re-obtain something essential to her plans. #Unnamed 9th Episode #Unnamed 10th Episode #VS Rotor (Not actual title) #*The leader of Zodiac NEO confronts Theo for one final battle. #Anthem For Doomed Youth #*Theo and his unlikely partner confront an opponent they never thought they would face. #A Hero #*Theo and Nova must fight together to stop Aeron one last time. ---- Brave New World *Aeron gets trapped on a space station (specifically the one mentioned on the Capgrass page). The InverTrix stops working because of some sort of EMP field and Aeron has to traverse the station alone. He has a run-in with a monster that trashes his clothes, making it so he has to replace them with a NASA outfit already on the station. He uncovers the mystery of what happened to the station, but ends up getting trapped in a constant regeneration loop that keep him on the ship unaware of his fate until literally the end of time. Once the universe ends, the EMP field breaks, and Clockwork quickly intervenes to keep him alive through time resetting. At the end of the arc, Aeron comes out with a bit more of a mature personality. *Back in the main timeline, the villain introduced at the end of S2 is reorganizing the Zodiac Organization as much as he can. He finds out Scorpio is still in the city and decides to kill him to ensure there aren't any loose ends regarding Orion. He tracks down Scorpio and tries killing him, but Aquarius intervenes. As it looks like Aquarius and Scorpio are about to win, the villain pulls out his trump card of having various abilities and proceeds to wipe the deck with the two. As he's about to kill them, Theo arrives on the scene, having been sent to investigate an odd life signature at the beginning of the episode. Theo gets his ass kicked too, with the villain using yellow nanomachines to disable the Requiem Nanobots, fucking up the StarTrix in the process. Theo takes it to Nullamor, who fixes it and jury-rigs a few things to turn it into the StarTrix Encore. Episode 2 * Episode 4 *Isaac is on a business trip to Taros 9 for a few weeks to sort out some lawsuits, and will be out of contact for that period of time. King's Crossing/Fade to Black *Kucorbian takes over Napoleon's mind and send him on the warpath. Technova is formed to fight him, and ultimately manages to remove Swarm 1 from Napoleon's brain using a Unity Dream/Rough Diamond fusion (Unity Diamond). Unfortunately, Kucorbian's soul is still in control of Swarm 1, and without Napoleon's body holding him back, he begins to wreck house. Technova is damaged to the point of unfusing, but as Kucorbian is about to kill Theo and Nova, Napoleon steps in to take the shot. He dies more or less on the spot, driving Nova into a rage where she begins futilely assaulting Kucorbian. As Kucrobian is about to land another killing blow, Aeron manages to step in and stop the attack. Nova's mental state is pretty much at an all-time low thanks to Kucorbian's taunting, and she comes up with the idea to fuse with Aeron for the specific purpose of murdering Kucorbian. Aeronova is formed, brutally killing Kucorbian but refusing to unfuse after the fact, knocking out Theo and running off to parts unknown. The episode ends a few days later, where we see Theo coming back from school with a blank stare. Isaac comes in shortly after, saying he managed to get everything settled earlier than expected and tried to get home early to surprise everyone. Sadness ensues. ---- "Yeah, I managed to get everything settled early." Isaac explained. "I tried coming back as soon as I could to surprise everybody, but I haven't been able to get a hold of Napoleon or Nova, and your mother's not answering her phone." Theo's only response was to stare blankly at Isaac, who was as oblivious to this as usual. "Come to think of it..." Isaac began looking around. "Where is your mother? She'd usually be telling me I forgot something by now." "Dad..." Theo began to choke up, desperately trying to hold back tears. "Mom is...and Napoleon...they're..." "They're what?" Isaac asked, finally noticing Theo's shaken demeanor. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" "Dad..." Theo repeated. "Everybody's...everyone's gone. They're all gone." "Gone?" Isaac asked, a chill running down his spine. "What do you mean "gone"? What happened?" Theo turned to look his father in the eyes, and as he did so, Isaac suddenly understood what he was saying. The two of them were silent for a very long time. Characters Pix T. Rotor Pix Rotor, full name Pix T. Rotor, real name the ProtoTrix, is an Omnitrix created by Divara to test the prototype nanomachines. The Prototrix gained sentience and went rogue, deciding to hide out in a small himalayan village by replacing one of the villagers. They just so happened to replace one of Orion's friends and we all know how things went from there. His main color is a sickly yellow. Rotor has a prototype version of the Requiem Nanomachines, known as the Elegy Nanomachines. Where the Requiem Nanomachines repair and modify objects, Elegy Nanomachines break down and destroy objects, and can directly counter the Requiem Nanomachines. They be yellow my nigga. Rotor has the abilities of 10 aliens: 2 from the UU Ultimatrix, 2 from the SpecTrix, 2 from the StarTrix, 2 from the AemuTrix, and 2 from the Omnitrix. He can use these abilities separately, combine them in multiple ways, transform into each of them separately, or assume a mutant state composed of all 10. The aliens are: * Feedback (Omnitrix) * Armodrillo (Omnitrix) * Psikick (Ultimatrix) * Temportal (Ultimatrix) * Viris (SpecTrix) * Mysticon (SpecTrix) * Snekfire (AemuTrix) * Briiz (AemuTrix) * Bomb 2 Hell (StarTrix) * Feel Good Inc. (StarTrix) Aeronova Initially formed to fight Kucorbian, Aeronova refuses to unfuse and becomes an antagonist until the season finale. *Aeronova has their own personality separate from Aeron and Nova. *Aeronova is sadistic and brutal, essentially torturing their enemies to death. *Ego leaves Aeronova's InverTrix via Stunde Null's DNA Card and joins forces with Theo to defeat the fusion and get Aeron back. *Aeronova's primary goal is to eliminate anyone it sees as a possible threat. *Aeronova sees unfusing as essentially dying, and thus refuses to do so. Moranna Ceres We find out the specifics of Moranna's backstory and she dies shortly before the mid-season finale. *Moranna Ceres is a name given by the Guild. Her real name is Morina Tsuru (or Tsuru Morina depending on how you say it). *Moranna's father was a Japanese scientist who discovered alien technology and used it to create a small system capable of analyzing the user's DNA and unlocking their full potential. A hit was put out on him and his system, prompting him to move his family, consisting of him, his wife, and his six-month-old daughter out to the middle of nowhere. He was eventually tracked down and killed regardless, with the assassins taking the entire town out with him. The only survivor was his daughter, who he attached the system to at the last moment. *The one responsible for hiring the assassin's guild was Dr. Tsuru's own assistant, and while the original deal ended with him getting the system, the High Commander rescinded the deal and stole Dr. Tsuru's system, along with the child the system had merged with (the child being Morina of course). Not being particularly creative, they renamed the child Moranna Ceres and raised her as an assassin, finding that the system's enhancements made her compatible with cybernetic modifications that would kill any ordinary human. The rest from there is history. *Moranna's death occurs shortly after investigating her origins and discovering all this. Tsuru's assistant, who had been pretending to help her and Theo investigate, abruptly betrays her and uses a device to extract the system for himself. Before he can activate it, Theo comes in and kicks his ass, but before he even gets there, it's already too late, as Moranna's body is basically breaking itself down thanks to the implants. Even re-activating the system wouldn't prevent the damage from being fatal, prompting Moranna to entrust the system to Theo and give her last goodbyes. **If this doesn't kick my audience in the emotional balls hell if I know what will lmao Devices StarTrix Encore The StarTrix Requiem is destroyed in the first episode of Season 3 when Theo fights Xi Tor for the first time. Nullamor spends the majority of the episode rebuilding it into a new form, and the last few scenes consist of Theo getting the new StarTrix and using it to beat Xi Tor. The StarTrix Encore comes with voice effects, STAR Finishers, and Encore Forms. *The Voice Effects are turned off by Theo pretty much as soon as he finds out about them. *STAR Finishers allow a given alien to temporarily assume a STAR form and funnel the energy into one all-out final attack. *Encore Forms draw upon Theo's Celestial Magic connection to work. If a Requiem form is defeated or not given a chance to form in the first place, the StarTrix Encore will energize Theo's spirit with his Celestial Magic and merge it into his body to create a temporary Encore Form that has an intact body with spiritual capabilities. StarTrix Legacy In Legacy, the Star Driver Gauntlet will be gone, and the StarTrix Encore, SpecTrix, and Reformatted Ultimatrix are all eventually destroyed. Theo uses his nanomachines to merge the remains of the three Omnitrices together to create the StarTrix Legacy, which grants him access to every alien and special form in the franchise. Star Spiritrix Near the end of Legacy, the StarTrix Legacy is destroyed in the final battle with the Entity, and it looks like Theo is killed. Theo is not actually dead, however, and manages to pull off the Wheel of Fortune spell outside of the spirit world, essentially creating his own spiritual omnitrix, or Spiritrix. The Wheel of Fortune spell would hypothetically grant a different sort of Omnitrix to anyone who uses it, with Theo naming his variant the Star Spiritrix. CZX-10 System Buster Armor The CZX-10 System Buster Armor, usually just called the Buster Armor, is a special armor created by the Requiem Nanobots by fusing mechanical components into the user following the blueprints for the original CZX-1 System Buster mech. The armor enhances the user's physical abilities and grants them access to the weaponry of the original mech (save for the energy shields). *Finishing Move: Buster Armor STAR Finisher: Shielded Barrage **This move is executed when Theo activates his human STAR Forms while wearing the armor. This gives the mech the star energy required to power its energy shields for a short amount of time, during which it becomes all but invulnerable to any physical or energy attacks. The armor's rockets can then be used at full power to ram into the opponent with a finishing blow of Theo's choice. Chinese Zodiac Tuners The Zodiac Tuners (name still being worked on) are devices created by Rotor to enhance the abilities of Zodiac NEO's members. Based on Xr. Nullamor's DNA Card and DNA Driver designs, they each hold the DNA of a unique alien species. When triggered while being held by a user, the Tuners use the stored DNA to modify the user with the abilities of the Tuner's specific species. The Tuners are based off of the Chinese Zodiac, with corresponding abilities. *Dragon: Contains Dracoratis DNA and grants the user Dragon's Ire and Durable Scales. *Snake: Contains x DNA and grants the user x. *Horse: Contains x DNA and grants the user x. *Monkey: Contains Arachnichimp DNA and grants the user Monkey Physiology and Web Generation. *Sheep: Contains x DNA and grants the user x. *Rooster: Contains Kickin Hawk's Species DNA and grants the user Hand-to-Hand Proficiency and Enhanced Attributes. *Tiger: Contains Appoplexian DNA and grants the user Enhanced Attributes and Rage. *Rat: Contains x DNA and grants the user x. *Ox: Contains Bovenent DNA and grants the user Drill Creation, Enhanced Strength, and Enhanced Durability. *Pig: Contains x DNA and grants the user x. *Dog: Contains Loboan DNA and grants the user Wolf Physiology and Sonic Howls. *Rabbit: Contains x DNA and grants the user x. Spells Wheel of Fortune Wheel of Fortune is a spell created by Theo after being inspired by Rozalio explaining his Tarot Card. He first performs the spell in the Spirit World in Gone Away, which only succeeds because of how much more he's connected to his mana in the spirit world. He later manages to perform it in the finale of Star Spirit, finally mastering it outside the spirit world and using it to fight the Entity after every other Omnitrix has been destroyed. Wheel of Fortune creates a spiritual Omnitrix, or Spiritrix, from the connections of the user's own soul. For example, Ben's Spiritrix would have all of the aliens he's used, Theo's would have everything in the StarTrix, and so on and so forth. These Spiritrices manifest on the back of the user's left hand. Once activated, they disappear and are replaced by a wheel showing various aliens manifesting in front of the user. The user touches the alien they want to use in order to activate the actual transformation.